


Meeting up

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Children of Characters, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Jon and Damian havent seen each other in five years because of reasons. They are both parents now and after all this time they decide to meet up and let their children get to know each other. Thomas wayne is 5 years old and Maxime Kent is 7.Thomas is not used to new people and Moving and he is NOT happy.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Original Female Character(s), Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 15





	1. Vomit and broccoli

Damian and Jon had not seen each other in years. This was not because they where to busy to see each other, no, those two made time to see each other. It was for another, very cruel reason. Damian had to go into hiding after he got Mia pregnant. He was afraid that his mother would find out and take his child away. He had Jon swear him that he would not look for him because he could be followed and give away his location. Five years had gone by, no sign or word from his best friend, until one day, he suddenly got a call from him. He said that his Brother Richard had given up on waiting and looked for him anyways, he had convinced Damian that he could not hide forever and that it was time for his son Thomas to meet the rest of the family. Jon was overjoyed to hear this and wondered if his old friend had changed a lot. He himself had changed a lot for sure, that is what kids do to you after all. He got his girl Max two years before the Damian fiasco and one year after he married Tamara, his lovely wife. He could not wait to see Damians son for the fist time and for their children to meet, he hoped with all his heart that they would get along. Jon could not help but think about the times when he and Damian where still young and had the most fun. He wanted that for his daughter. Jon also hoped that he and Damian would still get along, it had been a long time after all. The call ended quickly, Damian had to get ready he said, and they would speak soon anyways. That soon was today…   
_

Thomas, a five year old kid who was sitting in the back of his fathers car, was deciding on throwing up now or later when they made a stop, right on top of his fathers shoes. He hated this, all of this. Moving, not knowing what would happen, sitting for so long with no entertainment whatsoever, the sound of the ventilation in the car. Everything. He wanted to scream, make his father furious, but he already did that yesterday so it would be unoriginal. Yesterday they arrived in their new house and it was the ugliest place he had ever seen in his live. The walls where white and the seats where cold and the fridge didn’t open easily. And it was in a city, which was filled with ugly people and stinky cars and he just wanted to go back to his little house in the rainforest. Surrounded by nature and the creatures of the earth. The young boy could not understand why there where so many people in the first place. Where he had lived, there where no people at all, except for mom and dad, and it was perfect. 

“Thomas, we are going to arrive shortly.” 

“Yes, father.”

“I want you to be on your best behavior, Jon is an important person to me, do you understand. Nothing like yesterday.” 

“Yes, father.” Oh, he was so going throw up on his shoes.  
… 

“Father?” 

“Yes son” 

“Why do I have to go to this jon-man and mommy doesn’t?” 

“Cause your mother has to move everything into the apartment and she has a jet lag.”

“A jet leg?”

“She is tired.” Eum… Yeah, so? Thomas was tired to, very, very, very, very tired now he thought about it.

“I also am tired, father. Very much!” 

“I told you when we left you should sleep in the car.” 

“no, you didn’t!”

“Yes, I did!”

“Nuhuh, I don’t remember that at all.” 

“Then you are just being forgetful, Thomas, because I certainly said so!” His father sounded slightly annoyed. Good, the kid thought. 

“Father… I am thirsty. And I think I have to poo.”

“Just hold it in a little longer, we should be there any second.” 

“How many?”

“How many what, son?” 

“Seconds.” The boy rolled his brown eyes as if that was the dumbest question he had ever heard. 

“We will be there soon.” Yeah well, that did not answer his question. He hated his Father today, he was being stupid and not nice and Thomas had the urge to punch him. He would do that later, after the vomiting.

“Ok.” He mumbled angerly. 

He thought about this Jon-man. Probably some guy with a big nose and in that nose he had poo and broccoli, two of the most terrible things to have in your nose. His eyes would be like those of a snake and they would be yellow like piss. That made him giggle a little. And his feet would be bigger than the rest of his body and make loud noises like boom, bam, boom and he would break everything with them and make everything flat like leaves. He would make his dad flat and his mom and himself and then the rest of the world. And when that was done he would eat broccoli all day and scream his name. Jon-man! Jon-man! 

Thomas shivered. He really wanted to go back home now and with home he did not mean that horrible house in that horrible city. But because today was the absolute worst day of his live the car stopped.

“We have arrived son.”


	2. Jon

Damian Wayne parked the car in front of his friends house. He had not seen this house yet, apparently they had moved in here three years ago. It was right on the outside ring of Metropolis and the houses had actual gardens here. Not that is was very big but at least there was some green. The house looked like something Jon would choose, not very modern, instead it looked old and it was made out of the typical red stones. Damian braced himself when he walked to the front door. Why was his body filled with adrenaline? Jon was his friend, no need to be on edge. But he would see and then believe, he did not know Jon anymore. He took a deep breath but before he could reach for the doorbell, the door flew open and he got tackled. There was nothing he could do about it now so both of the grown men fell over in the grass. After a second the men on top lifted his weight of him. Damian stared straight into the bluest eyes he would ever see and the brightest smile, and knew it would be alright. 

“Damian!”

“Jon.”

“You made it! Man it’s good to see you, you look good! Oh, you have no idea how worried I was all these years! I didn’t want to believe you where ok until I really saw you. Man, it has been awhile, hasn’t it?” Jon stood up and stretched his arm out for Damian to take. Long ago the man would have ignored the gesture completely, but now Damian took that hand gratefully. 

“You have changed a bit!” Jon kept going, it seemed like he was trying to make up for years in mere minutes. “I mean, you look older but not like, gross old, not like that. Do you think I look old? I feel old, I mean, like an adult even though sometimes I still feel like I’m a child, haha” 

“Jon…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, of course, I should let you inside! I will give you a tour, you are going to love the new bathtub…

“Jon!”   
…  
Jon looked sheepishly at his friend, like a kid who is trying to hide candy behind his back. “ah, am I talking to much? I just got really excited.” 

“It’s fine.” Damian failed hiding a smile. 

They stood there for a while in a pleasant silence, inspecting what had changed and what was still the same. The silence broke when a woman came out of the house holding hands with a little girl. Damian smiled. “It is good to see you Tamara. You haven’t aged a day.” He leaned forward to take her hand and give it a royal kiss. “Always the charmer.” Jon mumbled, but he didn’t sound mad about it. “And you must be Maxime? It’s been a long time hasn’t it? Last time I saw you, you where just a toddler. You have grown a lot!” He held his hand out and Maxime took and shook it eagerly. “You are dads missing friend, right? He talks about you a lot!” The girl had two lopsided ponytails in her hair and was wearing a dress that was so pink it hurt the eyes. Her face was pure curiosity. 

“Really, that is nice to hear. Well, I guess, I should get my son out of the car then, so you can all meet him.” 

“Yes!” Jon stood a little straighter. “I would love to meet him! We all would!”

“Ok, but before I get him out, I have to tell you, he is in a bad mood. All this change … it has been very confusing for him, also he is not used to meeting new people, so he is probably going to misbehave.” 

“I expect nothing less from your son!” Jon said with a grin and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but its better than nothing!


	3. The Jon-man

Thomas tried. He really did. He stretched his tongue out and made the right noises while bowing down towards his father’s shoes but… there was no vomit. Ugh, worst day ever. When he looked back up his father had one eyebrow in the air as if to ask if he was ok. NO! he wanted to scream. I AM NOT. I HATE EVERTHING! AAAARG! But instead he decided to act like a mature five year old, look up with a frown on his face and said: 

“I will NOT stand for this!” That was something his Father said when he was really mad and now Thomas had used it against him. His father, however, clearly did not grasp the horribleness of the situation, cause he just chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Come, son, it is time to meat Jon and his family.”

“NO! I will not! I hate them!”

“Son, you have not even met them yet.” His father sighed 

“NOOOOOO, No!” Thomas decided to climb back into the car, he would drive himself home if he had to, no, first he would pick up his mom, jet leg or no, then he would drive away and leave and never, EVER come back! He did not want to meet the Jon- man, he never asked to move, he never asked to do anything. Clearly the world was trying to test him, but no, he was to strong, he would never give in! He would never allow the Jon-man to make him flat! 

“I don’t even like broccoli! I hate it! I hate it!” He cried trying to get to the front seat. But his father already wrapped his arms around him and was trying to pull him back out. 

“Son really, you need to calm yourself! I will not stand… I will not accept this behavior!” His father lifted him out of the car and up in the air. But Thomas was not one to give in that easily. He struggled, wiggling furiously to all sides, hopping up and down throwing his arms out wildly. He was about to start pulling his fathers hair out when he heard a unknown voice. 

“Aaaw, so this is Thomas huh? Wow D. he is like, a tiny you! He does not seem to like hugs, haha”

Thomas stiffened. Suddenly he was scared. That was the Jon-man! He was right behind him. Instead of pulling his fathers hair, he decided to throw his arms around his neck instead and to burry his face in his shoulder. His father just chuckled. 

“Thomas, this is my friend, Jon. There is no need to be shy.” 

“Yeah don’t worry little man! We don’t bite!” Jon-man said. He sounded actually kind of nice and he was curious, so Thomas opened one eye a little bit. All he saw was a man with black hair and blue eyes and a big smile, no broccoli around. He opened both eyes now and looked around. 

“You are Jon-man?” he asked, unsure. 

“Just Jon is fine.” The man said smiling.

“Oh, I had expected you to be less boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, its because I'm tired. :)  
> Please tell me if you like it! it motivates me to write more!  
> xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, about Tamara, I don't know why that was the name that came up in my mind but I just did not think about it to much. 
> 
> Also Jon got a girl before Damian! That must have been a big drama! Well Jon is an emotional boy after all so it should not be suprising.


End file.
